A Collection Of Magnets
by ScarletRogue1881
Summary: A series of moments from Erik Lehnsherr's life. Summaries ain't my thing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story doesn't really fit into the movie timeline, like at all. It'd probably be after First Class? I just had to write something about Erik being a father since X-Men Dark Phoenix didn't give me the Peter/Erik storyline I wanted. There won't be an "order" to the story, just snippets of Erik and his family's life.**

* * *

Erik Lehnsherr knew he wasn't a good man. He killed people without a second thought and devasted communities with a simple wave of his hands. In his mind, he justified it; it was for mutantkind, he was taking a stance against the humans who would incarcerate and harm him and his fellow mutants just for being different. He'd lived through it before.

Erik also knew that the universe had a twisted sense of humor, and nothing proved that more to him than when he first laid eyes on Magda Eisenhardt; a demure Romanian woman whose beauty instantly captivated him. A _human_ woman with the kindest eyes and brightest smile; Erik knew that men like him didn't deserve women like Magda, but he'd be damned, if he wasn't enough already, if he let Magda walk out of his life.

Magda gave him the love and compassion he'd always secretly yearned for, but it destroyed him that the man his wife loved, wasn't the real him. Magda's husband was Erik Maximoff, a factory worker who was an active member of their community, always happy to help their neighbors and regularly invited to dinner parties. Erik Maximoff was a good man, because that's what Magda deserved.

She didn't know that the man she sweetly kissed in the morning was leaving to kill a diplomat pushing a mutant registration act. She didn't know the stress he came home with was caused by someone recognizing him rather than 'just another rough work day'. Magda didn't know _him._

* * *

While Erik was fully aware he was living a lie, it was a lie he was more than happy to live until his dying breath. However, when he came home from another day in the factory, laughing with people he'd kill within an instant if the need every arose, to find Magda sat at the small dinner table with a happy yet apprehensive expression, he didn't realize how much he wanted his lie to be the honest truth.

Erik had never envisioned himself as a father; his life before Magda was no place for children and while Mr. Maximoff may be a good candidate for a parent, Magneto wasn't. Magneto would only bring misery, no matter how inadvertent. Any child of Magneto would be an Achilles heel, he had enemies who wouldn't think twice about slaughtering his child in retaliation for his own actions.

That night, after Magda had announced the news, Erik didn't sleep; his mind racing a mile a minute trying to find a solution. It broke his heart knowing that the best option would be to leave, get as far away from the innocent souls he'd be putting in danger if he stayed. The hurt it would cause Magda would be far less than the suffering she'd endure when one of his adversaries finally found them.

Erik kept putting his departure off; his desire to care and provide for Magda, especially in her current state, clouded his mind. He wanted to make sure Magda had enough money for when the child arrived, but before that he needed to work to make sure his wife had all the health care she needed; the pregnancy had been taking a toll on her, of all things, an _iron _deficiency rendered Magda almost constantly bed bound and the doctor's house calls weren't cheap.

The news that Magda was expecting twins made Erik even more desperate to stay; he knew that Magda would struggle with the baby when he left, but he knew it would be impossible with two, especially in the first couple of months during the healing period. Erik Lehnsherr couldn't stay, but Erik Maximoff couldn't leave.

* * *

The night that Erik crushed the helmet that made him feel invincible was the night that Erik told himself he'd killed Magneto and Erik Lehnsherr. He kept the newly formed silver cube as a reminder, he knew he couldn't be allowed to just forget his past, he deserved to live with it.

The first shrill cry that signaled his son's arrival completely wiped Erik's mind; he couldn't feel the sting of his wife's grip on his hand, he didn't feel the worry that had enveloped him all those hours ago when Magda's waters broke; the only thing in his mind was the thought that he had a child, someone to love and protect, to teach and learn from.

His daughter arrived twelve minutes later, her cries not as loud as her brother's, she was smaller, too, but still healthy and really there. Erik felt like he was floating and for a split second he panicked that he truly was levitating, but he wasn't, his feet were planted firmly on the floor, he was still holding Magda's hand, but he was the one with the tightest hold. He was floored, at a complete loss because he couldn't believe that he was allowed to have this; a family.

After the doctor and his assistant had left, Erik sat beside his wife on the bed; his daughter dozing in her mother's arms while his son fidgeted in his own arms. He didn't want to blink, his eyes darting between his children and his wife as if to make sure they were really and truly there.

Magda caught his eye with her own tired but happy green ones, a soft smile appearing on her face as she spoke.

"Our little magnets."

The cold feeling that washed over Erik was instantaneous, but didn't last very long, instead it was replaced with a feeling of complete stupidity. _Of course_, she knew who he truly was, one of the million reasons he loved her was because she was smart.

Four years Erik had known Magda; for four years, he'd been so sure she didn't know the monster he was, but she did, she'd probably always known . . . and she was still there, she'd accepted him, she had given him love and a family.

It was the first time in so long that Erik cried, but it was the first time that it wasn't due to sadness. It was with relief, happiness and shock. The realization of where he was and what he had finally caught up with him.

Erik Lehnsherr knew he wasn't a good man, but he would give everything he was to make sure he was a good husband and father.


	2. Words

Being a father was a role that Erik surprising fell into with ease; years of sleepless nights had prepared him so he could tend to his children through the night and still make it through the twelve-hour workday.

Erik's first shift back at the factory after the birth of his children was a slight turning point, as unlike previously when he would only converse enough to fit in, never giving too much about himself away, he found himself genuinely enjoying speaking to his colleagues, granted it was mostly chatting about his family, but it made him feel less of an outsider.

Magda, naturally, thrived on motherhood, she shone with renewed vigor even while she was recovering from the birth. Something that had concerned Erik in the past was how isolated Magda was, living a mile from the closest village due to his constant paranoia had certainly limited their interaction with others, however now, she hardly minded; Pietro and Wanda were the only company she needed, not to mention the occasional visits from other mothers she'd befriended during her trips into the village.

* * *

Working for long hours, five days a week had meant that Erik did miss out on his children's development; he'd missed his son's first wobbly steps as he attempted to follow Magda as she took the leftovers of Wanda's lunch into the kitchen. Wanda soon managed walking after crossing the living room to the toy box.

He had also missed Pietro's first word, "_fish_," copied from his mother as she said aloud the things she was planning to buy during her shopping trip into the village. Erik didn't have to wait long to hear it though, his son seemed to be proud of his newfound word and would repeat it whenever his parents would ask him a question.

Wanda's first word, however, he was present for: "_star". _

From early on, during the nights when Wanda couldn't sleep, Erik had found that walking around outside the house had relaxed her, her olive-colored eyes staring up at the dark sky. He'd soon started to talk to her about the stars, the constellations, the planets, knowing that she wouldn't comprehend the words but carried on nonetheless.

Erik would soon come to live for those nights when he'd hear that one simple word.

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Well, it's been almost six months exactly, and here is only half a chapter, sorry guys. But fear not! The end of the world has brought my creativity back to life and I've been writing like a speed demon. I decided to split this chapter as it was getting on the long side (I know it can be difficult to read due to no talking). The next part should be up tomorrow. Feedback/comments more than welcome :) **_


	3. Goodbye, Hello

**A/N:**** Hey! Remember how I posted that itty bitty chapter yesterday? Welp, here's a whopper, it really got ran away from me and I couldn't find the right place to split it up. I'm really going to try and start updating regularly, I know there's nothing more frustrating than an unfinished story and I know how I want this story to go, it's just getting it out, y'know? **

**Anyway, if you're actually reading this, thank you, I love you and you're beautiful. Feedback/comments/critiques more than welcome :)**

* * *

Worry started to creep into Erik's mind soon after the twins' second birthday; worry that one of these days somebody would find him, worry he'd slip up and expose who and what he was, worry that his children would be mutants who would grow up in such an unfriendly world.

Humankind was slowly but surely getting more hostile toward mutants, reports of "dangerous mutants" was an almost monthly occurrence in the news and it was well known that there were numerous groups globally whose sole purpose was to hunt down mutants trying to live normal lives; somehow, their violent deaths never made the papers and no investigations made.

It enraged and terrified Erik at the same time, he wanted, needed, things to change but he couldn't do anything lest he endanger his family. Should they be mutants, Pietro and Wanda would face harsh judgement and unjust hatred. For Erik, it was a dilemma that made his already sleepless nights more restless.

* * *

By the twins' third birthday, Magda had began to worry, Pietro's once chestnut hair was slowly growing out pure white; the local doctor had said it was probably down to some genetic trait and Erik was sure the man was correct, but not in the way he meant. Magda was well aware of the situation surrounding mutantkind, it was something the couple had spoken about more times than they'd like, however, it seemed like the thought that her children could have inherited their father's genes hadn't really crossed her mind, but once it had, it was all that occupied her thoughts.

The children never caught on or felt the rising concern in their parents, they were happy and never gave _too _much trouble; Pietro had a habit of wandering off whenever Erik or Magda took their eyes off him too long and had to be watched closely when taken to a store, unless he'd end up with a pocket full of grapes or something shiny to give to Wanda.

Wanda was quiet, she hardly spoke unless she desperately wanted something and always clung to her parents when they were out of the house. Despite the fact that she was the younger twin, mentally, she appeared older than her brother; understanding and learning quickly, she could read before Pietro had even bothered to look at a book.

By the twins fourth birthday, Erik's bubble of familial happiness was showing signs it was close to bursting. Two weeks before Pietro and Wanda's birthday, Magda had started to experience some health problems; erratic heartbeats, dizziness and even fainting on a few occasions.

Magda had tried to shrug off Erik's concern and refused to have the village's doctor see her. Her stubbornness had always been frustrating to Erik, but unlike in the past when he'd just laugh and shake his head with a twinkle of admiration in his eye, now it caused a feeling of weakness and desperation to the man.

It wasn't until Erik came home from work to his children sobbing hysterically and their mother lying unconscious on the kitchen floor, that Magda allowed the doctor to visit. Erik stayed in the living room, playing with his children to distract himself while the doctor conducted his examination upstairs; after an hour, Dr. Balan descended the stairs with his head hung low and a sympathetic expression.

* * *

It continued for all of four months, for the first couple weeks Magda had tried to act like nothing had changed, that her loving heart wasn't failing her, but quite quickly, she had become almost constantly bed bound, the medicine she took only dulled her pain. Magda still did what she could as a mother, reading to her children as they nestled into her side and watching while they played on her bedroom floor, unknowing of her ailment.

Erik had left his job immediately after her diagnosis, only ever leaving the house when the family was running dangerously low on food, however that was getting rarer as time went on; the village community, _humans_, had started to help the family after learning of Magda's decline. Erik had, of course, tried to refuse their charity and kindness, his pride too strong to accept, but he had become too afraid of leaving the house, afraid that Magda would slip away while he was gone.

During her final days, was when Erik finally broke down completely. He couldn't look after his children alone, they needed their mother, he needed his wife, but she had become a wilting beautiful flower; her eyes no longer shone, her skin an ashy grey. By this point, the children had noticed something was wrong but didn't completely understand the severity of the situation and Erik didn't know how to explain.

* * *

Magda was buried early on a Wednesday morning, only Erik and his twins in attendance, he refused to let anyone else be there. He stayed until Pietro and Wanda began to fuss due to hunger, he'd told them as best he could that their mother had gone, that she wasn't in pain anymore, and no, Pietro, she wouldn't be coming back in a couple of days.

The rest of the day was a numb blur for Erik, it wasn't until he'd put his children to bed (which was a lot easier than it usually was as Pietro didn't object in the slightest) that he realized just how quiet and dark the house seem. The place that once felt like a cosy little home just felt like a cluttered collection of rooms. Erik _needed _to leave.

During his crazier days, living life on the move had been the norm, sneaking across borders and slipping through blind-spots had been easy for him, but he knew he couldn't drag his children around after him like that, they needed stability.

He knew he couldn't stay in Romania, this was _her _country; Magda had always been very proud of her homeland, she'd never left and never planned to, which was the only reason he stayed. Originally, he'd only planned on staying in Romania for a night or two before crossing into Serbia, but then Magda appeared and he forgot Serbia and the plan.

Magda had Romani roots and as a child, she'd roamed the country with her family, until the Soviets invaded and the bombs fell. Magda lost so much at such a young age during the war, many of her family and friends were killed just for being '_gypsies', _it was one of the reasons he'd clutched onto her; she knew, she understood how it felt, and yet she was a beautiful person, it hadn't turned her cold or cynical like it had him, she was good, pure . . . his angel.

* * *

By Friday, Erik had made up his mind, helped by his ever-curious son. Ten minutes on his own and Pietro had rummaged through every drawer and cupboard in the living room, emptying the contents onto the floor; after _calmly _instructing the four year old to go play with his sister outside, Erik began shoving everything back into place until he came across a tatty letter that was faded with age.

Six years, would that be too long?

_No_, Erik thought sardonically, _Raven would still be waiting. _The feelings of disgust and anger at himself and pity and guilt for Raven twisted in his gut. But he needed help, Erik was not above admitting that, and Raven would walk through fire to help him . . . and he left her waiting in Serbia.

The day Erik received that letter, he'd went into full defense-mode, panicking that somebody from Magneto's past, somebody so dangerous, knew where he was. Despite the lack of anger in the words, he still expected _something_, 'Hell hath no fury' and all that. He refused to let Magda out of his sight for almost a month, practically cutting off all contact with the outside world and not trusting anyone who came to the house; Erik still couldn't understand why Magda would go on to marry him and birth his children, couldn't she see the red flags?

The letter made it clear that Raven would wait, that he only had to say the word and she'd be there. But Erik kept mulling over the fact that it was _Magneto _Raven was loyal to, a man who commanded change and revolution; what would she think of him now?

Friday night, after putting his children to bed, Erik prepared to go into the village to use the telephone box; as he made the half mile walk, his mind kept flipping between the two possibilities: a part of him hoped that it _would _be too late, that the phone number on the letter wouldn't work anymore, but then what could he do?

The other possibility was that it would work and he'd be able to get everything he needed to get himself and his children out of the country and start again elsewhere, and isn't that what he wanted? Yes, but he didn't want to dredge up the past, reconnect with his old life and have it taint his twins.

By the time Erik arrived at the phone box, he was on auto-pilot; he knew he needed to do and didn't want to think too deeply about any of his decisions, _just try to live in the moment and worry later_. With the phone receiver in one clenched hand and the aged letter in the other, Erik dialled the number, held his breath and counted the rings.

_One._

_Two._

_Thr –_

"Hello?"


End file.
